Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets/Bahamas
This is the second chapter of Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets. It's such a tragic moment when Julio disappeared by a plane. Level 2-1 - Two Hearts as One *Roxie: ...so I said to her, just use the Aloe Vera shampoo, I guarantee you that it'll help. You know it does. *Roxie: How long have you been using it for now, two years, right? Everybody who uses it, thanks me. *Roxie: They all say: 'Thank you, Roxie, for selling me that Aloe Vera shampoo.' *Roxie: It's just natural. Don't put anything into your hair that you wouldn't put in your mouth, that's what I always say. *Sally arrives. *Sally: Did somebody say 'Aloe Vera shampoo'? *Roxie surprised and gives Sally a hug! *Roxie: Oh my word, Sally! What are you doing here? It must've been... how long? Twenty years? *Sally: Let's just say it was some time ago. *Roxie: Sally, dear little Sally. Look at you! I see you've still get the red hair. *Sally: All natural, and proud of it. *Roxie: I like it, I like it! *Sally looks at the salon. *Sally: Wow, look at your salon! It's become so much bigger since I worked here. *Roxie: Bigger is better. Everyone comes here. Islanders, tourists... *Sally: Julio, hopefully. *Roxie: What was that? *Sally: Nothing. *Roxie: Just sit down, relax and you can tell me all about your life and why you're here. *Sally: Sure. *Roxie: Do you want some pineapple juice? Or I could make you a coconut smoothie? *Sally: Well, I could do with some coffee. *Roxie: Sally, you haven't changed one bit! After the level *Meanwhile in Sally's Salon, Snuggford, USA... *Francois: ...and then she said she's not coming back without Julio! *Customer 1: Wow. What a story. *Francois: But you can't tell anybody. I promised Sally. *Emily: Francois! *Francois: You can all keep a secret, right? *They agree. *Customer 1: Imagine the look on everybody's face when she walks in here with Julio. *Customer 2: The authorities didn't fund him. I don't see why a hairdresser from Snuggford would. *Customer 3: At least she'll catch some sunlight. *Emily: She's hanging on to a fantasy Poor Sally. *Customer 1: I know! We should start making 'welcome back' banners for her, when she returns. Show our support. *Francois: Great plan. I'll buy some materials tomorrow. *The customers leave. *Emily: Francois! This is going too far. *Francois: What's wrong with a little decorating? *Emily: Imagine her coming back, alone, with everybody here knowing where she's been. 'Welcome back' banners everywhere, a big party... She'll feel horrible. *Francois thinks. *Francois: Then I guess she'll just have to find him. *Francois leaves to the back. Emily disagrees. Level 2-2 - Ask, Don't Tell *Sally: I just wanted to see how you were. *Roxie: Are you sure? Just like that? *Sally: Just like that. My customers said I looked pale so I thought I deserved a holiday. *Roxie: Well, you've come to the right place for that. But I'm sure that's not it. You're not in trouble, right? *Sally: In trouble? *Roxie: You have hundred money through your salon and the IRS found out and you had to flee the country. *Sally: I'm not a criminal! *Roxie: Oh, I know! You married a man who turned out to have gambling problems. *Roxie: He lost all of your money and now you're in debt so you had to come here to get the debt collectors off your back. *Sally: Of course not! *Roxie: Well, these things happen, you know. People come to our island for all sorts of reasons. Not just because of our beaches and pineapples. *Sally: I just needed a holiday. *Roxie: Don't lie to me, Sally. It might have been a while, but I can still see straight through you. *Roxie: And I know you're not a 100% natural redhead anymore. *Sally: Okay, I'll tell you. During the level *Roxie keeps Sally company. After the level *Roxie: Wow, Sally. That is some story. *Sally: I know. *Roxie: I remember you being moody for weeks, back then. I just never knew why. *Sally: I should've told you. *Roxie: We all have our secrets. And our summer romances. *Sally: It was more than a summer romance. *Roxie: If you say so, It's so good to have you back here, Sally. With your own salon... *Sally: And my own hair products. I have some with me, I'll have to let you try them. *Roxie: I'd love to. I am so proud of you! Little Sally with her big dreams. *Sally: Well, I had to work hard to get where I am now. You won't believe the amount of different salons I worked at. *Sally: I even was in the spa business at some point! *Roxie: Hard work will get you everywhere. I wish I could convince my son of that. *Sally: How is he doing? *Roxie: Don't get me started on him. I'd rather talk some more about you. Starting your own business, and succeeding. *Roxie: That's how I raise my 'kids'. But you better not be using that much hairspray on your customers any more. *Sally: What can I say, I love big hair! *And they're happy! Level 2-3 - This is For You *Meanwhile in Sally's Salon, Snuggford... *Francois: Sure, Tabs. I'll order them immediately. *Francois gets something. *Francois: Left-handed Scissors Label B. 'Fresh Choice' conditioner. *Francois: Which coffee: Dark roast extra? But Sally usually drinks... *Francois: Sure, sure. I'll order two boxes. *Francois: Three, right. See you later. *Snuggford Radio: ...and that song was for David. Thanks, man, for your Facebook messages, all of us here really appreciate it. Keep spreading the love! *Francois: Why don't you keep spreading the love, Marty, with some more giveaways. I could use concert tickets. Or a holiday! *Snuggford Radio: Speaking of love, a little birdy told us that our own Sally, of Sally's Salon, has traveled to a tropical island to look for Spanish singer Julio. *Snuggford Radio: Apparently she believes that he is still alive and she has vowed to find him. *Francois: What the... *Snuggford Radio: Sally recently won the last ticket to Julio's concert, here at Mayhem in the AM. *Snuggford Radio: Unconfirmed sources say she used to be involved with Julio. Now that's a story we'd love to hear! *Snuggford Radio: Anyway, Sally, if you hear this, we wish you good luck, and this one's for you. *Francois: Oops. After the level *Sally enters the salon with a delivery. *Sally: I've made a list with all the places Julio and I went back then. *Roxie: Did you remember all of them? It was- *Sally: NOT so long ago. Yes, remembered, I think. *Roxie: Let me have a look. *Sally gets a list. *Roxie: Well, that bar is gone, and that restaurant has another name now. And what is this, 'woods left at the path to pink beach'? *Sally: Just some place we went to. *Roxie: Oh, Sally! You did a lot of things I did not know abut back then. *Sally: Do you have a map of the island? *Roxie: What do you need a map for? It's just one big road and the sea. *Sally: I just want to make sure I'm not missing anything. *Roxie: I think I might have an idea to make your search a bit easier. And my life. You just leave it to Roxie! Now where did I leave my phone... *Roxie goes to get drinks. Level 2-4 - Time Flies *One customer leaves while Sally cleans the sink. Len enters. *Roxie: Hi, Len, come and meet Sally. Sally, this is Len, my son. *Sally: Oh my, you were just a tiny toddler back when I worked here. *Roxie: He's grown big now, but he's still my baby. *Len: Stop it, mum. You're embarrassing me. *Roxie: That's what mums do. They feed you, clothe you, educate you and embarrass you. You just have to deal with it. *Sally: Oh, don't worry about it. I'll tell you some stories about your mu late that will leave her embarrassed! *Roxie: Sally! *Len: Deal. *Roxie: Len will drive you around the island, so you can cover more ground for your search. *Roxie: He knows every little sandy path, even those that are not on any map. And he needs to get off his lazy ass. *Sally: You don't have to go to work today? *Roxie: Len does not 'work'. He's a musician. *Sally: Wow, nice! What sort of music? *Len: A mix of reggae and rock, with a dash of 60's island vibe. *Len: And I do 'work'. *Sally: I'd love to hear some of your music. Oh, and I could play you some of Julio's music while we drive. I brought all of his cd's with me. *Roxie: Don't encourage you, Sally. I'd rather you tell him about how you worked hard to open your own salon. *Len: You sound like a broken record, mum. Bye. *Sally and Len leave the salon, letting Roxie go. After the level *In the road trip, Sally and Len are in coffee shop. *Sally: I needed that! I love your mum, but sometimes she's taking the 'all natural' thing a bit too far. *Len: These are the best ice coffees on the island. Some friends of mine run this place, I help them out every now and then. *Sally: So you do have a 'normal' job. *Len: No! It's all music related. They have live events here, so I ask musician friends to play with me... *Len: ...think of a theme, design posters, stuff like that. *Len: And I make coffee if needed, too. *Sally: Creative is more than one way, I like it! *Len: Mum doesn't see it that way. *Sally: She just wants the best for you. You can't blame her. *Len: She thinks music isn't a career. *Sally: Well, it can be, just look at Julio. But that's not for everyone. Maybe you should expand your horizon. *Sallu: Make some more use of those organizing skills. It sounds like something you enjoy doing. *Len: Because it's music-related. *Sally: Music will always be part of your life, whether it's your job or not. *Sally: If you want to make a career out of it, go for it, but don't be stubborn just because of your mum. *Len: I'm not. *Sally: Right, honey, you keep believing that. *Sally drinks the coffee. *Sally: Right, time to hit the road again. We'll play Julio's third album, that's his best-selling one, you'll love it. *Sally and Len are off! Level 2-5 - The Magic Number *Roxie: Oh, no! They'll be here next week! That's far too soon. There is so much I still need to do. *Sally: What's that? *Roxie: The 'Salon of the Year' competition. *Sally: Weren't you entering that already back when I was here, twe- I mean, not that long ago? *Roxie: I have been trying o win it forever, but it's hard. And it's just once every five years. *Sally: Yes, right, I remember now. *Roxie: Have you never entered? *Sallu: I don't care much for competitions. I love my salon, my customers love my salon, and that's all I need. *Roxie: Those judges, they are ruthless. They look at everything, and they take notes, and they hardly ever say anything. *Roxie: But this year, I'm winning. I can feel it. *Len enters the salon. *Len: Ready for another drive, Sally? *Sally: Definitely. *Sally goes to Len. *Roxie: Len, those competition judges are coming next week. Drive by Gladys' and ask if she has time to make me a new dress. I need to look perfect. *Len: Not this terror again. Has it been five years already? *Roxie: Do not mock me, son. You'd better wish your mama wins. *Len: Yes, or you'll be cranky for another 4 years and 11 months. *Roxie: I love you too, baby! *They're happy! *Sally and Len leave the salon, letting Roxie go. After the level *Meanwhile in Snuggford, Francois packs up. *Francois: ...it all arrived. *Francois: Yes, the coffee too. Thanks, Tabs. You have Emily's number in case anything goes horribly wrong, right? *Francois: No, I'm sure it'll all be fine. I know you're experienced. I'll be back soon, and Sally too. Thanks again. *Francois: Where Sally went? SHe asked me not to tell anyone. But once you open the Salon tomorrow, you'll hear soon enough. Bye! *Francois hangs up and puts away into the case. *Francois gets a camera. *And François gets a coffee. Francois is prepared! *Francois: Let's find this Julio! *Francois leaves the Salon. Level 2-6 - Stay on Target *There was a mess. *Sally: Okay, so these places we've been, this one I've been to once but he could still go there later so maybe I should revisit it again. *Sally: Now all I need is a list of car rental places. *Roxie: Why? Isn't Len driving you any more? That lazy boy! *Sally: He is, but I wanted to call the rental places to see if maybe Julio has been renting from them. *Roxie: Tell Len to help you. That boy needs to pull his weight. *Sally: I think he's doing a lot already. *Roxie: Doing odd jobs is not a career. *Sally: Not everybody wants a regular career, Rosie. *Roxie: Any son of mine should. *Sally: Raising a child means you have to let go, eventually. *Sally: Oh! I know! I should try the bank, see if anyone named Julio has been withdrawing money. *Sally: Maybe if I offer them a free treatment here, they'll tell me. *Roxie: I know you want to find Julio, but you're slowly growing insane. *Sally: That's not Julio, that's just the coffee withdrawal. *Roxie: I'll make you another pineapple juice. You need to detox. *Sally: What I need, is to find Julio. *Roxie gets the pineapple juice for Sally. *Roxie: You need to snap out of it. You know what, why don't you help me in the salon today. *Roxie: Show me how much you've learned over the last couple of years. *Sally: But... *Roxie: I'm not asking politely, I'm telling you. And you'd better listen to Mama Roxie. *Sally: But... My notes! *Sally picks up her notes. During the level *Roxie keeps Sally focused! After the level *Sally: I must admit, that felt good, Roxie. *Sally: Do you think the bank is still open? *Roxie: Sally, not again... *Sally: I need to know, Roxie. I need to find him. He's waiting for me, I know it. *Roxie: Sally people enjoy summer flings constantly on this island. That doesn't mean their love lasts forever. Just keep it as a beautiful memory. *Sally: That's what I've been doing over the last couple of years. But now that he's vanished... *Sally: Close to this island... Just before his 50th... It can't be a coincidence. It just can't. *Francois arrives. *Roxie: That's not Julio, is it? *Francois: Sally! *Francois gives a bag to Sally. *Sally: Francis? What are you doing here? *Francois: I just thought you needed some help. We can't have to return without Julio, can we. Imagine what people will say. *Sally: What will they say? They just think I've been on a holiday. Don't they, Francois? Don't they? *Francois; Sure, Sally. That's what they think. Why wouldn't they? It's not as if anyone has told them about you and Julio. *Francois: Certainly not me. Definitely not me. *Roxie: Good. But the Salon? Tabs? *Francois: You know Tabs. She can do anything. She doesn't need me. *Sally: But... *Francois: Tabs doesn't drink this type of coffee, so... *Sally gets a coffee bag/camera! *Francois: And this one. *And with the coffee cup to Sally! *Sally: Oh, Francois! How did you know I needed this? *Francois: I guessed. *Francois and Sally hug! *Sally: My baby's back! Level 2-7 - Cleaning House *Sally: SO, these 'Salon of the Year' people are coming to impact this place tomorrow. *Roxie: They'll be here at 11. *Francois: 'Salon of the Year'? But the competition is only held once every 5 years. *Sally: Yes, that's right. *Francois: So why is it called 'of the year'? *Sally: No idea. That's just the name. *Roxie: I just want to win. I can't wait another 5 years. *Sally: Don't worry, Francois and I can help. Some extra cleaning, maybe some small design changes... *Sally looks around the salon. *Sally: Francois is really good at interior design, actually. *Francois: 'Salon of the 5 years'? No, that's weird. *Sally: Oh, and we can act as your employees, make them think you have lots of people working for you. *Francois: 'Lustrum Salon'? Sounds like a horror movie. *Roxie: Thanks, Sally, for helping out. *Francois: 'Salon of the half-decade'? *Sally: Don't worry, honey, we'll help you win this thing. *Francois: 'Salon Olympics'? No, that's every four years. *Sally: Imagine if you win, it'll be in all of the local papers and maybe Julio will then remember this place and come over her to look for me! *Francois: 'Quinquennial'? *Sally: Come on, Francois, let's get to work! *Francois: Yes! Let's turn this place into the Salon of the Quinquennial! *Roxie leaves the salon, letting Francois and Sally go. During the level *Francois cleans up all the trash. After the level *Len enters the salon while they're working. *Len: Looking good! *Roxie: You could've helped. *Len: you didn't tell me you were doing this. *Sally: Len, this is my friend Francois. He came all the way out here to help me find Julio. *Len: Impressive. *Roxie: I'm sure he doesn't mind the weather either. *Francois: That reminds me, I need to send Emily a postcard. I promised her. *Len: There's a great souvenir shop my friend runs. She has beautiful postcards, all handmade. I can take you there later. *Francois: Sound great, thanks. Oh, and what about the dolphins? *Len: Which dolphins? *Francois: Sally told me about the dolphins she saw, last time she was here. *Roxie: We're not seen dolphins here for a long time. I'm sure they're still here, they just don't show themselves. *Sally: Just like Julio. *Roxie: Maybe. Level 2-8 - Nothing to Fear *Sally: You look great, Roxie. That jury won't know what hit them. *The judges are here. *Judge 1: If anybody hits is, your salon will immediately be disqualified. *Judge 2: It's in the rules. Chapter 2, article 53. 'Harassment of judges is strictly forbidden and will result in disqualification.' *Roxie: You're here. Already. *Judge 1: It's 10 am. Exactly. *Judge 2: We're always exactly on time. *Roxie: 10 am? The letter said 11. *Judge 2: The letter says 10. Reread it and you will find you are wrong. *Judge 1: And we are right. *Len: Mum. Mum! *Sally: Can I offer you gentlemen something to drink? A nice pineapple juice, maybe? That is one of the specialties of this salon. Everything is fully natural. *Francois: Yes! You can put it in your hair, on your face, or drink it. Whatever you want! *Judge 1: We don't need juice. *Judge 2: We need coffee. *Sally: Excellent choice. Francois? *Francois goes to blender. *Francois: You drank it all? In just two days? *Judge 1: No coffee. We'll start taking notes now. Where are your customers? *Sally: They'll come in soon. We have all sorts of customers. Locals, tourists, everybody. *Judge 1: We don't care about everybody. *Judge 2: We just care about judging. *Judge 1: And pan flutes. I care about pan flutes. *Judge 2: We'll let you know if we need anything. *The judges step off the salon floor. *Len: Make sure they don't leave. I have a plan. *Len leaves the salon. After the level *Judge 1: Right. *Judge 2: If that is all, we're leaving. *Len and the customers arrive. *Len: That is certainly not all. *Len: Here is your coffee. And we prepared some music for you. It's just something we like to do here, every now and then. *Len: Because music is just as naturally beautiful as our customers. *Len: This song is especially for Sally. May you find what you are looking for. *Judge 1: Look, it's a pan flute! *The music plays! Now they dance! *Judge 1: Thank you. That was neat. *Judge 2: But the coffee and music will not be judged. It's in the rules. Chapter 2, article 71. 'Coffee and music will not be judged.' *Judge 1: Sorry. *The judges give coffee back to Francois. *Now the judges left. Level 2-9 - The Fast and the Fabulous *Francois: I used to play the pan flute as well, you know? I didn't know the pan flute if a traditional reggae instrument! *Len: It isn't... *Sally: You could've brought me some coffee. What a stressful day. Are you okay, Roxie? *Roxie: I guess so. Thanks, Len, for doing all of this. *Len: It didn't help. *Roxie: It helped me. I'm proud of you, son. I'm sorry I haven't said that before. *Roxie: You're a great musician and a fast thinker. You will find your own way in like. I see that now. *Roxie and Len hug. *Sally: Roxie, I have to ask. Why would you want to submit yourself to this? This is not a fun competition. *Roxie: You know how it is. You're proud of our salon, and you want to become bigger and better. *Roxie: You get this idea in your head, to win a competition, and it's all you can think about. As the years go by, that idea gets bigger, more important. *Roxie: You convince yourself that you've got a chance and that your life will not be complete without winning. *Sally: I think your life is quite complete as it is. Don't you think, Len? *Len: I agree. *Len: Time to go, guys. I'll drop you off. Do you want to come too, Francois? We can go and buy that postcard. *Francois: Yes, please. *Francois: Can I play your own flute in the car? *Len: You can keep it, good riddance. *One person gives the pan flute to Francois. After the level *Francois and Len are in coffee shop. *Francois: Emily will love this card. Thanks, Len. *Customer 1: ...I've heard he's a very famous person. *Francois sneaks in the bar. *Customer 1: And you're saying he's bought Lutum Island. *Customer 2: Yes, well, half of it. There's that mud spa on there, remember? *Customer 1; Oh, yes, sure. *Customer 2: That's on the east side of the island, and apparently this celebrity has bought the west side. He's having a villa built there and all. *Customer 1: Fancy. *Francois sneaks but tripped on the stairs! *Customer 1: What'cha doing there? *Customer 2: Pervert! *Len goes to Francois. *Len: Sorry, ladies. My friend was just curious. Who are you talking about? *Customer 2: None of your business! *Customer 1: A mysterious celebrity. No idea who. *Customer 1: But I'm pretty sure it ain't you, Weirdo! *The ladies leave anyway. Level 2-10 - The Best Things in Life... *Sally: And where is this Lutum Island? *Len: Just across from here. It's only tiny. There's nothing there except for this weird mud spa. *Sally: What's weird about a mud spa? *Roxie: I've been there once and believe me, I love natural products but they have taken it to a whole different level! *Sally: A remote island close by, a celebrity who wants to remain anonymous - it has to be Julio. It has to. *Len: You can take a water taxi to the island. *Francois: Shouldn't we go by boat? *There is a call. *Roxie: Yes. *Roxie: Of course. No, I understand. *Roxie: Thank you. *Roxie: I didn't win. No 'Salon of the Year'. *They're sad! *Francois: It's a dumb title anyway. *Len: You'll get another chance in 5 years. *Roxie: No. I'm done competing. My salon is fine as it is. Just like my son. *Sally: I'm proud of you, honey. *Sally gives Roxie a hug. After the level; Post-chapter *At the coffee shop, Sally and Francois are approaching water taxi. *Len: The water taxi is just there. *Sally: Thanks for taking us, Len. And for helping out. *Len: No problem. Oh, your Julio cd's are still in the car. *Sally: You keep them. *Sally: You didn't think I'd travel with just 1 set of Julio cd's, did you? *Sally: Let's go, Francois. *Francois: Another island, another adventure. I think I could get used to this! *Sally and Francois are off to Lutum Island. Len goes back to the salon!